Prostitution is the world's oldest profession
by SweetDemolition
Summary: Revenant d'une mission qui a été un vrai fiasco, Lance se dirige vers le bureau de son supérieur hiérarchique. Le jeune commandant parcoure les couloirs en fulminant de colère. Il n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tout ses sacrifices se résume au final par une mission des plus ingrates.


Le quartier général de la Team Rocket, gardé par deux sbires postés devant le grillage entourant la bâtisse, paraissait calme. Mais, évidemment, cela n'était qu'une apparence, car à l'intérieur les cris fusaient de toutes parts. Dans la salle d'entraînement, Lambda s'acharnait à faire combattre ses Pokémon contre ceux des sbires, les entraînant au minimum, que ce soit ces idiots et incompétents subalternes comme ces stupides bestioles qui les accompagnaient pour se battre. Ce terme était approprié pour tous les définir, pour ce commandant… D'un autre côté, Ariane faisait aller sa voix stridente en hurlant sur les hommes à peine revenus d'une mission ratée par la faute d'un sale môme. Cette femme détestait plus que n'importe qui qu'on détruise les plans qu'ils avaient fixés. C'était une chance pour eux, la Team Rocket, de renaître de leurs cendres dans la région de Johto, il était hors de question que leur réputation soit à nouveau traîné dans la boue par un autre gamin ! Ils avaient mis trois ans, trois longues années pour se préparer à nouveau, après avoir été réduit en miettes par ce maudit garçon répondant au nom de Red. Leur retour, celui de Giovanni devait se faire, cela devait être parfait et comme c'était prévu et travaillé, l'échec était tout bonnement interdit.

Mais dans ce lot de sbires qui se faisaient disputer, ou plutôt dans ce cas là, agresser les oreilles par la voix insupportable et haut perchée d'Ariane, un seul avait su s'échapper de ce sermon. Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, les yeux débordant de colère, un goût amer dans la bouche, se sentant trompé et humilié à la fois. Mais tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir échoué à sa mission, oh ça non, ça lui était même complètement égal. Non, pour lui, c'était bien plus personnel… Traversant les couloirs de l'organisation à grandes et rapides enjambées, le commandant Lance bouillonnait de colère. Comment avait-il osé ? Comment ?! Il lui avait donné son corps, du plaisir, avec la ferme intention de recevoir une promesse de mission importante. Mais cette mission-là, était loin, très loin de l'être ! C'était limite une insulte pour son sacrifice ! Le jeune commandant avait l'habitude, depuis qu'il était rentré dans les ordres du Boss en tant que sbire, de vendre son corps aux hommes les plus importants de la Team Rocket afin de monter en grade. Ca allait des beaux hommes aux vieux bien pervers. Par moments ça le dégoûtait, mais voir les promesses s'exécutaient après ce sacrifice lui faisait oublier ces moments parfois difficiles selon les partenaires à qui il s'offrait. C'était ainsi qu'il avait pu passer en un clin d'œil du simple sbire au second commandant. Et il en était satisfait.

Seulement, aujourd'hui Lance avait le sentiment d'avoir été trompé. Ce n'était hélas pas la première fois… Depuis que l'ancien bras droit de Giovanni avait été banni, il avait énormément de mal à recevoir les faveurs demandées du remplaçant. Il réussissait à coucher avec lui, certes, mais à chaque fois il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir été utilisé. Ce n'était surement que l'ironie du sort qui venait le frapper, mais il était irrité comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il avait horreur de ce retournement de situation, il allait le lui faire payer ! Après tout, son corps valait bien les missions les plus importantes, non ? Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir confié cette tâche ingrate ? Ce n'était pas digne de son génie, de son machiavélisme ! Cette chose qu'il venait de faire était bon pour un sbire de seconde zone, ce supérieur l'avait juste sous-estimé bien comme il fallait !

Sa rage lui rappela les souvenirs d'une nuit, il y avait une semaine. Allongé à plat ventre sur le lit, il regardait le bras droit du Boss et amant du soir, nu sous la couverture qui regardait le plafond. Il avait un peu insisté ce soir-là pour coucher avec lui, et après avoir finalement réussi, cet homme lui avait promis de le mettre en tant que chef de la toute première mission à venir très prochainement. Lance s'attendait alors à quelque chose de grandiose, autant que ce qu'il venait de vivre dans ses bras. De plus, c'était le grand retour de l'organisation, il se disait alors qu'ils allaient surement frapper un grand coup, mais il s'était hélas bien planté. En effet, cette fameuse première mission, celle classée comme soi-disant « importante » n'avait à ses yeux rien de telle. Mais c'était aujourd'hui, le jour tant attendu, qu'il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il s'était fait duper, et en beauté. Son ordre ? Enlever tous les Ramoloss d'Ecorcia pour ensuite envahir le puits portant le même nom que ces crétins de Pokémon. Tout ça dans quel but ? Leur couper la queue afin de les revendre à prix d'or, rien que ça ! Il avait beau être cruel, avoir quand même exécuté son boulot en ronchonnant et de sang-froid, non sans provoquer des frissons dans le dos des hommes qui l'accompagnait, il avait été avant tout énervé et vexé durant tout le long de son boulot.

Tout en continuant d'arpenter les couloirs le séparant de sa destination, il ne cessait de ruminer, de marmonner entre ses dents, n'en revenant toujours pas de cette humiliation. Il était à deux doigts de tuer ce type qui lui avait juste abominablement menti. Mais quand, au bout d'un couloir, il vit la porte de son supérieur hiérarchique, un sourire en coin fendit son visage. Ah ça, il l'avait fait baver en promettant cette mission qu'il attendait tant, ce type s'était bien amusé en le baisant et l'aveuglant avec cette si merveilleuse poudre aux yeux, mais Lance n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire gentiment. Dire qu'il avait une réputation de vraie garce était bien plus proche de la réalité, quand il n'obtenait pas ce qu'on lui avait promis il se vengeait toujours en donnant un coup double, bien plus critique, bien plus lourd de conséquences que cette trahison. Il était prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins, jouer de ses charmes, de ses multiples talents ou de sa réputation, ce n'était pas un problème pour lui, bien au contraire. Il était conscient d'être aussi un très bon élément pour la Team Rocket, après tout, il n'avait que des bonnes cartes en mains à jouer, alors pourquoi les gâcher ?

Ainsi, emporter par la colère et la frustration, il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte une fois arrivé, il y entra immédiatement, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il allait hurler son mécontentement, mais quand il vit l'homme de main du patron installé derrière son bureau, le téléphone contre son oreille, il soupira puis entra dans la pièce en claquant la porte. Le bras droit de Giovanni leva les yeux vers lui, les sourcils froncés, visiblement agacé et se massa le front. Lance souriait, satisfait de lui faire naître ce genre d'expression, mais en l'entendant soupirer sa joie s'envola très rapidement. Cette irritation n'était visiblement pas par sa faute, ça l'ennuyait assez qu'une autre personne lui faisait connaitre cet énervement, lui qui voulait se venger proprement et le pousser à bout, il n'en savourera même pas la grande majorité de cet acte dont il ne sera pas complètement responsable. Cependant, il s'adossa contre la porte et croisa les jambes ainsi que les bras en le regardant et l'écoutant, jubilant malgré lui de le voir aussi proche de hurler mais aussi excité. Cet homme était grand, aux cheveux et aux yeux bleu clair, l'uniforme blanc lui allait à merveille… En plus d'être beau et intelligent, il était en plus un très bon plan cul, le meilleur qu'il avait eu durant toute sa vie, Lance n'avait pas peur de l'admettre, loin de là. Malgré son désir de vengeance envers lui, il ne pouvait pas nier ses qualités, et ça ne faisait que l'énerver encore plus.

« _Vous l'avez retrouvé mais vous ne l'avez pas ramené ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Je dis quoi, moi, à monsieur Giovanni ?! »

Lance fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui se passait. A voir la tête de l'homme en face de lui, mais aussi à entendre ses paroles, ça avait l'air d'être grave. De quoi pouvait-il s'agir pour que le patron y soit impliquer ? Après tout, ce dernier s'était retiré après la dissolution de la Team Rocket, mais Ariane ainsi que cet homme avaient tout donné pour pouvoir insuffler une seconde vie à cette organisation si chère à leurs yeux et à ceux du Boss. Cependant, il continua à le fixer, ce dernier était de plus en plus tendu, passant inlassablement sa main dans ses courts cheveux bleus. Cette mauvaise nouvelle était-elle donc si dramatique pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Malgré son ennui, le jeune commandant ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouir de la situation.

« _Retrouvez-le et ramenez-le ! Mais ne lui faites aucun mal, vous savez que Silver est très important pour notre cher patron ! »

Il raccrocha puis souffla en passant ses mains sur son visage, grimaçant de nervosité. Lance se décolla alors de la porte et s'approcha du bureau. Donc, s'il avait bien compris la conversation, Silver, le fils de Giovanni, s'était fait la malle ? Intéressant… Il souriait en coin et une fois devant le bureau il posa ses mains à plat dessus alors que l'homme en face de lui croisa enfin les bras, le fixant de son regard de glace. Le beau Lance venait à peine d'établir son nouveau plan, il était décidé à se venger et d'avoir la mission dont il voulait tant. Mais son supérieur était loin d'être dupe, et il le savait très bien, rien que son expression le lui prouvait. Il le fixait de manière suspicieuse, les sourcils froncés et visiblement prêt à le remettre à sa place. Le commandant devait bien avoué que son intelligence et surtout ce regard le faisait craquer, mais ça, son égo l'obligeait à le cacher.

« _Je suppose que si tu es déjà là, c'est que ta mission a échoué. Ariane va te passer un savon.

_Elle le fait déjà sur ces crétins. »

Il souriait encore plus puis il s'installa sur le bord du bureau, offrant une vue sublime sur les courbes de son corps. Mais l'homme en blanc avait bien l'air de ne pas s'en occuper car il ne fixait toujours que son visage. Lance serra la mâchoire puis se releva, énervé que même son corps ne lui fasse rien. Il fit alors le tour du bureau pour se placer derrière son amant de certaines nuits et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, lui parlant d'une voix suave et sensuelle contre son oreille.

« _Voyons Amos… Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là, hum ? Tu n'es pas idiot… »

Le jeune commandant laissa glisser ses mains des épaules du dénommé Amos jusqu'à son torse. Ce dernier soupira et se massa entre les yeux. Oh ? Il était agacé ? Lance ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la satisfaction, se disant qu'il venait de gagner une bonne marche sur sa vengeance.

« _Ecoute Lance, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ta mission s'est soldé par un échec. Tu as été nommé comme étant le responsable de ce plan je te rappelle, et tu n'as même pas su mener tes hommes à la réussite. Ne viens pas te plaindre auprès de moi.

_Tu appelles ça une mission, toi ?! C'était plutôt une corvée ! Mon cul qu'elle était importante ! »

Amos lui lança un regard en coin, meurtrier. Pour la première fois de sa vie Lance cru qu'il allait vraiment mourir sous les yeux bien trop fusillant de son supérieur. Il soupira alors en se redressant et croisa les bras. Il était hors de question de se laisser faire, encore moins de montrer qu'il avait vraiment flippé pendant un court instant. Mais il était aussi décidé à ne pas laisser trainer l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir, il voulait vraiment le faire payer.

« _C'était vraiment mesquin de ta part, Amos ! Mon corps ne t'inspire donc qu'à faire de moi un découpeur de queues Ramoloss ?! Je ne suis pas ta boniche !

_Tu es sous mes ordres, tu n'as pas à les discuter. De plus tu es le seul à avoir le cœur assez bien accroché pour ce genre de boulot, les sbires n'auraient pas pu le faire.

_Je n'y peux rien, moi, si tu n'engages que des petites natures !

_C'est toi qui es bien trop cruel. D'ailleurs, Lance… »

Le chef du jeune garçon se leva, faisant reculer Lance qui était encore derrière le siège, puis s'approcha de lui et lui prit son visage d'une main, l'air menaçant et sadique à la fois. Le jeune garçon frissonna sans le vouloir sous ce regard bien trop excitant mais garda tout de même sa contenance et son expression vengeresse. Oui, il l'avait complimenté en rappelant sa cruauté qui était une de ses fiertés, mais après ? Il n'allait pas s'arrêter à ça ! Le garçon aux cheveux verts était loin d'être une personne qu'on manipulait parfaitement, un ou deux compliments ne le feront pas changer d'attitude et de pensée, et ça, Amos le savait.

« _En parlant de mesquinerie… Dois-je te rappeler ce que tu fais pour obtenir ce que tu veux ? Je crois aisément que tu pourrais décrocher la palme d'or de la bassesse, mon pauvre.

_Je n'ai jamais démenti ça, il me semble.

_Encore heureux, parce que franchement, l'innocence est loin de t'aller à merveille…

_Et toi, c'est les promesses qui ne te vont pas ! »

Amos plissa les yeux puis plaqua Lance contre le mur, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur. Quoi encore ? Alors comme ça il était du genre à ne pas accepter la réalité ? Malgré la peur et le mal de dos qu'il ressentait qui le fit grimacer, le commandant garda sa contenance. La douleur ne lui faisait pas peur, il avait bien connu pire pendant le sexe avec certains de ses amants, alors ce n'était pas le regard, l'expression et encore moins les gestes d'Amos qui allaient réellement l'effrayer au point de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il haletait en soutenant son regard, et ce, même quand son chef descendit sa main sur sa gorge pour la lui serrer.

« _Petite salope… Je tiens toujours mes promesses, sache-le. Tu en es la preuve ! Sans moi, tu n'aurais même pas été désigné pour cette mission, Lambda était surement mieux que toi ! Mais tu as de la chance dans ton "malheur", sucer ou même couper des queues, ça te change quoi, hum ? Même si ton coéquipier est plus apte que toi, tu as au moins cette qualité. »

Lance serra la mâchoire à l'entendre dire ça, vexé d'être à ce point dégradé à ses yeux. Oui, il offrait son corps dans un but personnel. Oui, il était toujours dans l'espoir que ça lui assure une position confortable et des missions importantes. Mais de là à le traiter de la sorte, comme une simple catin dont on ne faisait que ce qu'on désirait, il ne l'acceptait pas. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait un comportement loin d'être digne d'un commandant, d'un homme. Il savait tout aussi bien que se payer les faveurs de ses chefs avec son corps était osé et risqué, mais ça avait toujours été sa manière de survivre, et ce, depuis ce passé qui lui collait encore aujourd'hui à la peau. C'était sa manière de faire, de s'épanouir, de vivre, alors le fait qu'on le prenne comme Amos le faisait, c'était tout bonnement infect à ses yeux. Lance leva alors la tête et regarda droit dans les yeux son supérieur qui le fixait toujours avec cet air et ce regard qui feraient froid dans le dos d'un simple agent de base.

« _Si tu n'es pas content de l'opportunité que je t'ai offerte, je te ferais redescendre aux rangs des sbires. Et tu sais ce qui suivra, hum ? Les rumeurs vont déjà bon train sur toi, mon pauvre. Ils s'en foutront que tu aies été un de leurs chefs pendant un instant, ils te lyncheront comme il se doit !

_Je sais ! »

Il soupira puis retira la main d'Amos qui était sur son cou. Ce dernier le fixa encore un moment pour finir par lui tourner le dos, prêt à se réinstaller. Pour Lance, cette menace ne lui faisait pas peur, il n'était pas une petite nature. S'il devait être effrayé pour ça, il n'était pas digne d'être dans sa position actuelle. Il reprit alors son sourire puis il se décolla du mur et se mit à le suivre de deux ou trois pas, déterminé et loin d'en avoir fini.

« _Je veux rechercher moi-même Silver. Je suis certain qu'il me suivra. »

A cette demande, Amos se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et lui lança un regard des plus sombres. Mais l'homme à l'uniforme noir n'en avait que faire, il continuait de sourire en se rapprochant encore plus, il posa ensuite sa main sur la poitrine de son supérieur et passa sa langue le long de la jugulaire offerte. A ce traitement, Amos frissonna durement malgré lui alors que le corps de l'autre homme se pressait contre le sien, si fort que la grosse ceinture lui encerclant sa taille lui fit grimacer de douleur. Lance se disait que c'était le moment de se venger pour cette tâche qu'il lui avait mise, mais aussi pour ce qu'il lui avait dit il y avait quelques minutes, et pour cela, il lui mordilla le cou en descendant ses mains sur l'entre-jambe de son chef et le lui massa tout en montant ses mordillements sur sa mâchoire. De son côté, Amos haletait, il était comme paralysé et ne savait pas comment réagir. Il hésitait entre le laisser continuer ou à le repousser une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais quand il sentit son subordonné lui déboutonner sa braguette, il fronça les sourcils et le prit par les bras pour l'éloigner de lui. Lance lui lança un sourire en coin et un regard soumit qu'il était à deux doigts de faire succomber le plus haut gradé de cette pièce. Mais en voyant son chef détourner le regard, le jeune homme agrandit son sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un signe de faiblesse chez lui, ça le faisait pire que jubiler en plus de lui prouver que ses charmes ne lui étaient pas si différents que ça. Après tout, il était aussi un homme, les pulsions étaient choses communes, même pour le fidèle chien de garde du Boss.

Voulant profiter de l'occasion, Lance se laissa tomber à genoux, et malgré les demandes d'arrêt de la part d'Amos, il sortit son sexe de son sous-vêtement et pantalon en se rapprochant à nouveau. Il passa sa langue sur son gland tout en levant les yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus qui laissa voir un visage crispé par le plaisir. Il souriait intérieurement de cette réaction et titilla la fente du gland avec le bout de sa langue. Il vit alors Amos se cambrer et poser ses mains sur sa tête, faisant glisser la casquette qu'il portait. Lance descendit alors sa langue entre le bout et le reste de son sexe, les jambes écartées, une bosse pointant au niveau de son entre-jambe, les yeux embués d'envie levés vers son supérieur, à le fixer avec une expression qui inspirait le viol. Le plus jeune haletait en descendant de plus en plus sa bouche sur ce membre si dur, si long et dresser de son « amant ». Tout en passant sa langue et ses lèvres dessus, taquinant sa plus grosse veine, il laissait parfois échapper des petits bruits de succions qui excitaient davantage l'homme qui subissait cet assaut buccale. Les doigts d'Amos se crispaient de plus en plus sur la casquette, au point que celle-ci fut bientôt balancée, jugée comme trop gênante, et ainsi, ce fut la chevelure verte du commandant qui fut sa nouvelle victime. Au même moment, la bouche du plus jeune descendait encore pour aller taquiner les testicules qu'il venait de faire sortir. Il en prit un en bouche et le lui suçota en levant encore la tête vers son ainé. L'expression qu'il y voyait eut tôt fait de l'exciter bien plus. Voir cet homme si autoritaire se mordre la lèvre pour retenir des gémissements et froncer les sourcils sous le plaisir le rendait juste fou. Ainsi, tout en abandonnant le testicule pour engloutir le pénis entier de son chef, Lance déboutonna son propre pantalon et sortit aussi son sexe pour se masturber tant son érection était devenu imposant.

En le voyant faire, Amos laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir et d'excitation, et ce, malgré lui. Voir ce petit pion dans cet état, entrain de lui faire une fellation merveilleuse et se faire en plus plaisir était tout bonnement grisant. Il se mordait encore la lèvre et agrippa plus fort les cheveux du garçon en le sentant le sucer, l'avaler presque entièrement. Lance leva alors une fois de plus les yeux vers lui, des gémissements étouffés sortant de sa bouche, et en croisant le regard de l'autre homme il creusa les joues. Mais cela devait être trop pour lui, car il fut arrêté et repoussé. Lâchant ainsi le sexe imposant qu'il avait en bouche, des filets de salive se mirent à couler sur les coins de sa bouche. Amos le força à le relever puis il souffla et poussa son siège pour s'y installer. Ne comprenant pas, Lance fronça les sourcils et, tout en haletant et s'essuyant la bouche de son bras ganté, il s'approcha de lui. Pourquoi avoir mis fin à ça alors qu'il prenait autant de plaisir ? Venait-il de réaliser qu'il s'était laissé allé ? Une fois à ses côtés, ses doutes furent étouffer en sentant une main lui caresser ses fesses légèrement rebondies. Il tourna alors la tête vers lui, ne comprenant plus rien, il vit alors le visage le plus excitant qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Son supérieur le regardait avec une envie, une faim insatiable, sa main lui caressant les fesses avec encore plus d'insistance. Le commandant baissa alors les yeux, et en voyant le pénis encore plus dressé il se mit à déglutir. Il se tourna alors complètement vers lui, Amos déboucla l'épaisse et imposante ceinture qui tomba aux pieds du jeune homme, et bientôt le pantalon de son uniforme suivit le même chemin. Lance le regardait, haletant encore plus d'envie, et quand son chef lui prit le menton entre ses doigts il se pencha vers lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, une main posée sur son cou, l'autre sur sa poitrine ainsi qu'un genou sur la cuisse de l'autre homme. C'était parfait, bien plus que les fois précédentes, et pourtant il faisait encore ça pour les mêmes raisons que les fois passées. Tout en songeant à ça, il laissa échapper un gémissement contre la bouche du haut placé alors que leurs langues se caressèrent dans une danse des plus sensuelles et envoutantes. Cependant, alors que Lance posa une main sur la joue d'Amos, ce dernier rompit le baiser et posa une main sur une des fesses du plus jeune, lui lançant un regard des plus dévorants.

« _Pénètre-toi. Je sais que tu attends ça depuis le début. »

Déglutissant puis haletant d'entendre ces paroles, dans ce ton de voix si autoritaire et au bord de la folie, il se mit alors au-dessus de lui, lui tournant le dos, puis il passa une main sous lui en se mordant la lèvre et prit le sexe de son chef. Il le masturba un moment, l'entendre pousser des gémissements un peu étouffé lui faisait tellement perdre la tête qu'il s'arrêta et descendit sur lui, entrant ainsi ce membre tant attendu. Lance se mordit la lèvre en le sentant en lui, dans son étroitesse, puis baissa d'un coup ses hanches, le faisant pénétrer au plus profond de lui. Profitant de l'avoir enfin complètement, il entreprit de souffler un peu avant de faire les mouvements, mais ce fut sans compté l'impatience d'Amos qui l'enlaça en le plaquant contre lui pour ensuite déjà commencer les vas et vient. Lance écarquilla les yeux et plaqua une main sur sa bouche en gémissant comme jamais, recevant de plein fouet les coups de reins puissant et profond de son ainé. Mais ce dernier lui retira sa main, puis, tout en poussant des râles contre l'oreille du commandant, il ôta le long gant qui couvrait son bras et sa main pour ensuite la porter à sa propre bouche où il lui mordilla et lécha les doigts. Le jeune garçon écarquilla les yeux en le regardant faire, surprit, mais quand Amos augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de reins et percuta sa prostate, il se cambra directement en hurlant de plaisir. C'était trop bon, beaucoup de trop ! C'était l'extase pure, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot… Il prit alors son sexe bandé à l'extrême et se masturba rapidement en gémissant encore plus tout en écartant davantage les jambes. Cependant, il serra les fesses pour rendre fou son supérieur. Il était hors de question qu'il soit le seul à perdre pied ! C'était sa vengeance, son moyen d'avoir cette nouvelle mission qu'il avait demandée, il était donc logique qu'il ne soit pas celui qui devienne le plus fou !

Mais, comme depuis le commencement de ce jeu avec cet homme, il n'était hélas plus le maître de la situation, il n'était plus en position. Et Amos le lui fit bien comprendre car, après avoir lâcher sa main, il releva le haut de l'uniforme de Lance jusqu'au-dessus de la poitrine, mais uniquement du côté le plus facilement accessible pour lui. Il passa alors son doigt sur son téton déjà bien dressé par le plaisir, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire encore plus cambrer et gémir l'homme sur lui. En le voyant dans cet état, Amos ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait vraiment prendre son pied. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, comme complètement emporter dans le plaisir charnel et interdit. Cette vision n'eut fait que le rendre de plus en plus hors de contrôle car il pinça le mamelon de son subordonné qui se mit à couiner et augmenter la vitesse et la force de ses coups de reins. C'était si brutal, si violent que Lance en écarquilla les yeux et laissa entendre des hurlements que lui-même ne se savait pas capable de produire. Il se sentait proche de l'orgasme, et en sentant la prise de son téton de plus en plus serrer entre les doigts de l'homme en blanc ainsi que ses coups de reins brusques, il savait que c'était aussi bientôt la fin pour lui. Alors, il serra encore plus son sexe dans sa main, augmentant la rapidité de sa masturbation avec pour idée de jouir enfin, mais ce fut sans compter Amos qui lui retira sa main de force. Lance ne put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration en le sentant faire, mais aussi à l'arrêt de la caresse de son mamelon. Il se trouvait à présent les mains maintenues par la poigne de fer de l'homme qui ne faisait que percuter sa prostate au point de presque la lui briser, les jambes écartées au maximum, les larmes aux yeux, les lèvres et la mâchoire dégoulinantes de salive sous le trop-plein de plaisir. Il était sûr qu'il allait bientôt exploser, là, ainsi, sur cet homme haut gradé et complètement soumit par lui. Et alors que la fin était proche pour eux deux, Amos lâcha une des mains de son amant pour lui maintenir la gorge qu'il serra sous l'effet du plaisir, Lance écarquilla les yeux, ayant un peu de mal à respirer, et plaça sa main sur la sienne comme pour desserrer son étreinte. Mais malgré lui, la douleur et la peur ne firent qu'augmenter son excitation, et bientôt il laissa échapper un long jet de sperme en hurlant sa jouissance, recevant un peu de sa semence sur son visage. En même temps, Amos atteignit lui aussi l'orgasme, poussant un râle de satisfaction et serrant encore plus la gorge du commandant.

Les idées remises en place, les choses reprenant une tournure plus ou moins normale, Lance regardait son chef en haletant encore. Installé sur le siège, toujours à moitié nu, le bas-ventre couvert de sueur et de sperme, le visage collant de larmes, la tache de son propre fruit de jouissance sur la joue et une jambe sur l'accoudoir, il se mordait la lèvre, encore sur son petit nuage. De son côté, Amos terminait de remettre ses vêtements en ordre, debout devant son bureau. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bleus clairs, comme pour se recoiffer, les yeux fermés, retrouvant son rôle de bras droit du grand Giovanni.

« _Je m'occuperais moi-même de Silver si nos hommes n'arrivent pas à l'attraper.

_Qu-quoi ?! »

Lance se redressa, les sourcils froncés et serrant la mâchoire de colère. Alors il avait encore usé de son corps pour rien ? Il s'était encore fait duper ? Il se leva alors du siège et claqua ses mains sur le bureau, prêt une fois de plus à débattre. Mais Amos, en se tournant enfin vers lui, lui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre de se taire et lui fit un sourire en coin.

« _Ton rôle sera bien plus important. Tu seras une pièce maîtresse de la prochaine mission qui sera une des plus ultimes. Faut juste être patient. »

Fronçant encore plus les sourcils, ne voulant pas encore le croire, il lui retira d'un geste sec de la main son doigt. Il lui semblait qu'il lui avait presque dit la même chose la dernière fois, alors pourquoi devrait-il prendre le risque de lui faire une fois de plus confiance ?

« _C'est quoi encore ce plan foireux ?! Tu vas encore me faire le même coup qu'aujourd'hui, hein ?!

_Sache que cette mission était celle qui ouvrait le bal de nos affaires, tu devrais être heureux d'avoir eu le privilège d'avoir commencé les hostilités.

_Ouais bah nan. Je sens que tu vas encore me coller une mission pourrie !

_Lance… Avoir le contrôle complet de la Tour Radio de Doublonville est une "mission pourrie" selon toi ? Enfin bref, je suis navré de te laisser dans cet état, mais je suppose qu'une entrevue avec Ariane est prévue, vue ton échec cuisant. »

Lance resta pendant un moment immobile, les jambes dégoulinantes de sperme, la bouche grande couverte et fixant la porte qui venait de se fermer devant lui. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, et pourtant… Après avoir réalisé son nouveau poste, ses lèvres s'étendirent en un large sourire de satisfaction. Enfin… Enfin il allait avoir la mission qu'il attendait tant ! Il se laissa tomber sur le siège, le sourire toujours béat sur son visage. Rien, absolument plus rien ne viendra lui ternir sa joie, il était devenu le plus heureux des hommes rien qu'avec cette annonce tant attendue.


End file.
